A Very Goofy Roadtrip
by Pyry Cole
Summary: It has only been a few days since Roxanne dumped Max, leaving him in an emotional wasteland. Now his two closest friends are trying to pick up the pieces with a surpise plan to cheer him up.


A Very Goofy Road Trip by

Pyry Cole -  
Most characters and the world in which they are contained are copyrighted to Disney Entertainment Inc. The use, misuse, and abuse of said characters will be at my discretion for purposes of this fan fiction.  
Also this is a free fan-made item and therefore is to be distributed freely. Distribution for personal profit may incur penalty determined by Disney Entertainment Inc. and international copyright violation laws. I claim no responsibility for such misuse. Also, penalties for the previously stated act, which violates international and federal law may include a fine of up to 5,000 and/or up to 10 years in jail or something.

* * *

Okay... now that the legal jargon is done with, on to the description. This is the story of a dark period shortly after the break up of Maximilian goof and his high school sweetheart Roxanne.  
Most people might know that of course they have had a break up, given that in "An Extremely Goofy Movie"(2000,  
she was nowhere to be seen. On top of this, in "Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas"(2004) he's with some new girl named mona in a christmas somewhere during or after college.

Also given the conditions, it is my personal belief that the events of "A Goofy Movie"(1995) were depicted as the start of summer break at the end of his Freshman year. Therefore, I believe that a suitable time for breakup was,  
as with the length of many highschool relationships, right after junior year, at the start of summer.  
if it makes you feel bad, I plan for things to get better for him, as things often do.

Also to my other readers, I'm starting with the intent of finishing this story, I still plan to finish the others, though I've had unfortunate setbacks that led to the loss of my unreleased chapters.

Anyway, Without Further delay, now begins the story "A Very Goofy Road Trip"

* * *

Chapter One

Saturday, June 18th, 10:30 AM, Spoonerville.

A red and white volkswagen van sits in front of the Goof household, bright sunlight bathes the neighborhood in a soft glow.  
Two figures emerge from the house next door, a short, skinny male, and another, very heavy set male. The two walk to the gates of the Goof home, opening the front gate on the picket fence. They stop by the door, and talk to each-other.

"I uh... I don't know about this Bobby, you sure"  
"Of course I'm sure! sure I'm sure, he's our bro P.J., we gotta do somethin"

PJ contemplates for a moment and then speaks up "Okay man.. but if this doesn't work, I'm not the one gettin nuked for it"  
Bobby grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down with a smirk on his face, "Don't worry dude, there'll be babes all over for 'm he'll forget about what's her name easy bro."

Bobby knocked on the door loudly and was met with a loud and cheery "just a minute!" they waited for just a few moments,  
twiddling their thumbs and looking around. Soon came a loud series of crashes, the door creeked open slowly, revealing a fallen goofy in a pair of rollerskates with a bucket on top of his head. The two crossed the threshhold and helped Goofy to his feet. PJ started to talk , "Hey there Mr. G. is Max here"  
Goofy responded, in a much less cheerful mood than usual., "Yup, Maxie's here, shut himself in his room for the past three days,  
don't know why, I don't even think he's been down to eat. And he won't talk, just makes all kinds of racket. What's happened to my lil maxie?"

PJ entered the conversation, "Yeah, well you see Mr. G. he was... well... Max got.. " "Dumped." Bobby interjected.  
"Dumped?" Goofy repeated "Garsh... My poor little Maxie got his heart stepped on?" his eyes started to tear.  
"Well Mr. G, we're gonna go up and get him, we're gonna take him somewhere to cheer him up." PJ finished as he started up the stairs. "well uhm, okay there fellas... just be sure to call me, okay?" "Will do Mr. G" PJ called down the stairs.

Bobby knocked loudly on max's bedroom door, "Hey... Max." There was no response, "Look... We gotta talk to ya bro.  
I know yer in there." Bobby's attempt was met with a simple "Go away!". Bobby responded, "well... if that's the way ya want it"  
"Peej!" he yelled. There was a loud slam against the door, and then another. The wooden frame started to crack, and soon the lock gave way.

The door popped open, and as PJ started to walk in he stepped on an old plate of eggs, causing him to slip onto a few more plates of uneaten food. "Come on... you didn't eat any of this? Did you eat anything?!" PJ inquired, as he looked about the room. Most of the posters on the walls had been ripped in two, and the place was a mess, even compared to normal.  
Clothing was lying about everywhere, there were pictures of Roxanne, as well as some with Roxanne and Max strewn across the floor.  
most of them were ripped, or covered in big black X's in permanent marker. His red guitar was smashed as well, and his mickey phone was in pieces in the corner of the room. "Max, ya gotta eat somethin'" Bobby said, walking over and sitting on the end of the bed where max was laying.  
"What's the point?" Max retorted, "You know what she said, I'm nothing more than a "pretty face with a cute laugh", she was the nicest,  
sweetest girl I'd ever met, and if she can say that, then what hope is there?" PJ pulled open the curtain, bathing the room in harsh and direct sunlight."Dude, she barely knew you, you were together like what... a year? Even less. I've known you my whole life, and there's a lot more to you than that. If she can't see it, then you should find another girl who does."

"Come on Peej, what other girl IS going to want me? She was the best, and I'm just yesterday's news." He sighed, curling his blanket tighter around himself, "Now can't you please just... just leave me alone!"

Bobby slid off of the bed and adjusted his shirt, "Well, I guess you're not really givin us much of a choice are ya Max?" Max nodded his head, pulling the covers over his face, "Well, okay then if thats what you want man... Peej... you know what to do"  
PJ walked around to the other side of max's bed and picked up the young goof, blankets and all. Max began to protest, "Hey.. what the.  
what are you doin PJ?! let me go!" as he was being carried forcefully out of the room. He tried his best to fight, though it was no use against PJ's larger stature and better strength. As he clung to the door frame max saw Bobby picking up clothes from his bedroom floor and packing them away. Max continued to protest as PJ carried him over his shoulder. They reached the bottom of the stairs and passed in front of Goofy.

Goofy stopped them for a moment, "I hope ya have fun on yer trip li'l Maxie, I'm gonna miss ya.", Max protested once more, "Trip? What is it with you people?! It's like these stupid little road trips are your answer to everything! can't you do just leave me alone and let me deal with things on my own?!" PJ continued walking without bothering to respond. He eventually wrestled Max out of the front door and walked him toward Bobby's van. By the time PJ had oppened the door, Max's will seemed to have weakened, as he was easily shoved in with no argument.

PJ slammed the door to the van, walking away and leaving Max inside. Max simply lay on the back seats, looking around the interior of the vehicle a bit, not seeing much anything of note in the funky smelling, tan interior. He closed his eyes and held the blanket around himself tightly, trying to sleep.

-

* * *

Kinda short and boring first chapter, but the story has gotta start somewhere.


End file.
